ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Trading Card Game: Castlevania Clash Edition
Smash TCG Logo.png The Forth Set in the series. Focuses on characters from Konami’s Castlevania Games. Booster Packs, which cost only $4.99, include 10 cards: 5 Common Cards, 4 Uncommon Cards, 1 guaranteed Rare Card, and 1 random Reverse Holographic Card, which can be in any rarity. NOTE: All Smasher FS Cards are Holographic Rares. Cards All the names of the cards you see are included in the set. Smashers Smasher Cards and Smasher FS Cards Simon Belmont (Holographic Rare) + Simon Belmont FS - Fighting Type Alucard (Rare) + Alucard FS - Darkness Type Jonathan Morris (Uncommon) + Jonathan Morris FS - Fighting Type Charlotte Aulin (Common) + Charlotte Aulin FS - Psychic Type Shanoa (Uncommon) + Shanoa FS -Smash Type Albus (Common) + Albus FS - Smash Type Soma Cruz (Rare) + Soma Cruz FS - Smash Type Maria Renard (Common) + Maria Renard FS - Fairy Type. NOTE: She’s depicted in her Rondo of Blood design. Richter Belmont (Uncommon) + Richter Belmont FS - Fighting Type Trevor Belmont (Rare) + Trevor Belmont FS - Fighting Type Leon Belmont (Common) + Leon Belmont FS - Fighting Type Julius Belmont (Rare) + Julius Belmont FS - Fighting Type Stella Lecarde (Uncommon) + Stella Lecarde FS - Metal Type Loretta Lecarde (Common) + Loretta Lecarde FS - Water Type Eric Lecarde (Rare) + Eric Lecarde FS - Smash Type Boss-EX Cards Boss-EX cards are powerful cards that give the player who knocks them out 2 Prize Cards instead of one. They come in Regular Print, and Full Art Print. All these cards are Holographic Rare. All of them have the Ability, Omnipotent. Omnipotent's effect is: "Neither player can play Support Cards." Dracula-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: He’s depicted in his appearance from Curse of Darkness. Death-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: He’s depicted in his appearance from Lament of Innocence. Balore-EX - Fighting Type. NOTE: He’s depicted in his appearance from Aria of Sorrow. Malphas-EX - Darkness Type Galamoth-EX - Lightning Type Menace-EX - Darkness Type Paranoia-EX - Psychic Type Gergoth-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Darkness Energy) Rahab-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Water and Lightning Energy). NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Dawn of Sorrow. Abaddon-EX - Grass Type Behemoth-EX - Smash Type. NOTE: He’s depicted in his appearance from Portrait of Ruin. Leviathan-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Water and Lightning Energy). NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. Puppet Master-EX - Smash Type Minotaur-EX - Fighting Type. NOTE: He’s depicted in his appearance from Curse of Darkness. Werewolf-EX - Smash Type. NOTE: He’s depicted in his appearance from Portrait of Ruin. Medusa-EX - Smash Type. NOTE: She’s depicted in her appearance from Portrait of Ruin. Wyvern-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Fire and Water Energy). NOTE: Depicted from the appearance from Curse of Darkness. Shaft-EX - Darkness Type Dragon Zombie-EX - Dragon Type (Requires Darkness and Psychic Energy). NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Portrait of Ruin. Goliath-EX - Fighting Type Frankensrtein's Monster-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Portrait of Ruin. Man Eater-EX - Smash Type. NOTE: Depicted in the appearance from Order of Ecclesia Eligor-EX - Fighting Type Blackmore-EX - Darkness Type Elgiza-EX - Fighting Type Phantom Bat-EX - Smash Type Zephyr-EX - Smash Type Mummy-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Symphony of the Night. Flame Elemental-EX - Fire Type. NOTE: Depicted in the appearance from Lament of Innocence. Frost Elemental-EX - Water Type. NOTE: Depicted in the appearance from Lament of Innocence. Thunder Elemental-EX - Lightning Type. NOTE: Depicted in the appearance from Lament of Innocence. Golem-EX - Fighting Type. NOTE: He’s depicted in his appearance from Lament of Innocence. Aguni-EX - Fire Type Dullahan-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Curse of Darkness. Paranthropus-EX - Smash Type. NOTE: He's depicted in his Appearance from Castlevania 64. Camilla-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: She's depicted in her appearance from Circle of the Moon. Legion-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: Depicted in the appearance from Symphony of the Night. Cerberus-EX - Darkness Type. NOTE: He's depicted in his appearance from Circle of the Moon. Basic Energy Types All these cards are Common. Grass Fire Water Lightning Psychic Fighting Darkness Metal Fairy Starter Decks Each Starter Deck is priced at $10.99, and comes with 60 cards (18 Smashers, 22 Energy, 2 sets of 11 of the Deck's Energy Card focus, and 20 Support Cards.), a coin, a six-sided die, a deck box to hold all the cards, 60 card sleeves, a set of damage counters, a 2 player play-mat, and an instruction booklet on now to play the game. Dark Matal (Focuses on Darknes and Metal Types) Deck Mascots: Alucard (Key Card), and Stella Lecarde Vampire Hunter (Focuses on Fighting and WaterTypes) Deck Mascots: Simon Belmont (Key Card), and Loretta Lecarde Tins The Tins cost $19.99, and come with a special full art card of Dracula-EX or Galamoth-EX, 6 booster packs and a tin sized instruction and guide book. Deck Sets The following cards come in each Starter Deck. Dark Metal Smashers: Alucard x2 (1 is Holographic) Stella Lecarde x4 Meta Knight x4 Lucario x4 Eric Lecarde x4 Energy: Darkness Energy x11 Metal Energy x11 Support: Arena Ferox Trophy Stand x4 Hammer x4 Heart Container x4 Ray Gun x3 Assist Trophy x2 Ashley Shadow Vampire Hunter Smashers: Simon Belmont x2 (1 is Holographic) Loretta Lecarde x4 Greninja x4 Leon Belmont x4 Soma Cruz x4 Energy: Fighting Energy x11 Water Energy x11 Support: Summit Trophy Stand x4 Hammer x4 Heart Container x4 Beam Sword x3 Assist Trophy x2 Kaboot Ashley Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Trading Card Games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Category:Konami Category:Super Smash Brothers Trading Card Game